Remember Me
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: When Jumin Han wakes up from a long sleep, he is surprised to find a stranger sitting by his bedside, looking oddly worried about him.


**Remember Me**

by Her Pretty Smile

 **Synopsis:** When Jumin Han wakes up from a long sleep, he is surprised to find a stranger sitting by his bedside, looking oddly worried about him.

 **Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mystic Messenger. It is owned by Cheritz.

* * *

[ **X** ] Sometimes, Jumin and the OC's POV switch over, so there are some perspectives which may be a bit confusing. For example, in Jumin's POV, he refers to 707 as Luciel, while in MC/OC's POV, she refers to him as Seven.

[ **X** ] Requested by **Shiranai Atsune**. I'm sorry this took a while. I'm not fond of Jumin, after all, but I hope I did him justice here! :) The OC here is by Shiranai Atsune, along with her personality. Enjoy!

* * *

•••

* * *

There is darkness first before the light.

He feels cool air brushing against his skin, smells disinfectants, and hears a faint beeping sound. When he breathes, he finds that his mouth is covered by what seems to be an oxygen mask.

And when his vision focuses clearly, he sees _brown_ from his peripheral vision.

There is a girl sitting by the edge of the bed, reading a book with her body turned to the side. From the angle he is at, he can make out the smooth contours of her face, one large, expressive eye, and brown hair flowing down to the small of her waist. She seems absently absorbed in her reading, as if she's registering the words but not really focusing on their meaning. Even her fingers turn the page almost listlessly, and he spots a shiny golden band glimmering in the lights.

What is a married girl doing by his bedside?

With his eyes still half-lidded and his mind slightly disoriented, he continues to observe her more, not having the strength to fully control his movements. She can't be more than twenty-four years old, and she is wearing a white turtleneck and brown pants.

Jumin frowns, opening his mouth. He tries to say something, but no sound comes out. Mildly irritated at this, he waits a bit more, absently moving his fingers in an attempt to stretch the muscles there and relieve the dull soreness.

When he attempts once more to speak, it is successful.

"...Who are you?"

The sound of his voice is almost quiet, and a bit scratchy because of lack of use. The oxygen mask muffles it a bit; however, it is enough to jerk the girl out of her reading and swivel her head around to stare at him with wide eyes. He watches as her features seem to freeze for a moment before pristine tears well up in her eyes.

 _"Jumin...?"_ she chokes out, casting her book aside and standing up immediately. "You're awake... H—He's awake... W—Wait just one second...!"

Before he can question her further, she is already speeding out of the room like an athlete. He frowns even deeper. Just _who_ is that girl? Why does it seem like she's a friend of his, with the way she invades his personal bubble a little like it isn't anything to speak about at all? Like it's a natural occurrence?

And he also noticed that, when she stuttered, she couldn't look at him in the eyes.

No more than four minutes pass when the door suddenly slams open, and five people come filing into the room immediately. Jumin stares at the faces of Yoosung Kim, Zen, Luciel Choi, and Jaehee Kang and breathes a short sigh of relief, feeling the stiffness inside him recede little by little. At least they are familiar people, even though they all seemingly sport different looks now with a new sense of maturity in their auras.

Yoosung is wearing a simple blue shirt and beige pants. Surprisingly, he is wearing red glasses. His hair is even different, more tame than before. Zen looks fairly the same, but there's no mistaking the slight maturity on his features, causing the contours of his face to appear more striking rather than making him look older. Luciel is donning different clothes, this time a black shirt underneath a red jacket. He still wears his trademark glasses, and his features haven't changed that much, either. Jumin supposes that it's because Luciel usually looks like he isn't any younger than twenty years old. Jaehee looks a bit different; her hair has grown out, sporting it into a high ponytail. She still wears her secretary's uniform.

Jumin's eyes narrow slightly when they come to rest upon the girl, apparently fidgeting as she tries her best not to gaze at him for too long.

 _"Jumin!"_ Yoosung cries out, running towards him. "You're awake! Oh, thank God..."

"Yo!" Luciel says cheerfully, a hand raised in greeting.

"It is good that you are awake." Jaehee smiles as she comes up to his bedside. "Mr. Chairman has been worrying about you. All of us, too, especially Mariko. She can't even leave your side for one second." She chuckles.

Jumin raises an eyebrow, about to ask who Jaehee is talking about when Zen suddenly speaks up.

"Hey, why aren't you sticking to Jumin's side?" he asks the girl beside him in puzzlement.

The girl squeaks a bit. "Um, I think..." She glances at Jumin a little nervously. "...he doesn't remember me."

 _"What?!"_ Zen turns his head towards Jumin, who looks skeptical about the whole thing.

"Who is she?" Jumin asks icily. "Why is she here?"

There is a stunned silence in the room, coupled by the girl's aura of anxiety and concern. Jumin doesn't understand why they are looking at him so intensely. Should he know that woman? Is she a new member of the RFA? But that's impossible. They don't recruit, and they haven't had a party in more than a year and a half already.

"...You've gotta be kidding me," Zen mutters, aghast. "Of _all_ people you would forget, it _has_ to be Mariko. There's always a reason why I don't like you, you know!"

"I'll go get the doctor," Luciel announces, slipping out of the room.

Jaehee looks at Jumin in bewilderment. "Mr. Han...?"

Yoosung comes up to the girl's — _Mariko_ is her name? — side and places a warm hand on her shoulder. She gives him a brief, grateful look before staring at Jumin again in concern.

"Ah, I see..." Jumin nods in understanding. "Yoosung, you never told me that you've gotten married."

Jaehee gasps slightly, while Yoosung jolts in place, his eyes the size of teacups.

"What?!" he exclaims. "I'm not married! Wh—What makes you think that?!"

Jumin frowns, confused. "Aren't you and... _Mariko_ married...?"

Yoosung gapes at him for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Zen steps forward, his eyes narrowed. "Don't just assume things like that!" he says angrily. "You're being insensitive right now."

Jumin stares at him, at Yoosung, and at Mariko.

"...I apologize for the misunderstanding," he says a bit sincerely.

Zen huffs, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance. "Good."

Jumin glances at him. "I'm surprised you've taken a wife while you're still in show business, Zen."

It takes a while for the words to sink in, and Zen promptly explodes, his face tinged pink.

"You idiot!" he yells. "Mariko isn't my wife! She's—"

"—your wife," Mariko says bluntly, looking straight into Jumin's dark eyes. "I am _your_ wife, Jumin."

* * *

•••

* * *

The doctor explains that due to the car accident, Jumin's memory is wiped of the events that occurred apparently within four to five years. The realization dawns on the members of the RFA that Jumin doesn't remember anything significant that transpired, especially the day Mariko unexpectedly joined.

"This is crazy," Zen mutters in disbelief. "Hey, Mariko, you okay?"

Mariko nods, still looking dazed. "I'm fine, but I'm very worried about something..."

"About Jumin?" Zen shakes his head. "That guy is as good as new now since more than a week has passed. Good for him that he's all healed up while you're suffering!"

Mariko sighs. "If he doesn't remember me, then where would I sleep now?!"

There is a brief silence for a moment before Jaehee speaks up.

"It is your choice whether you will go home with Mr. Han," she says slowly, "or you sleep over at my apartment in the meantime, since it is simply out of the question that you stay over at the others' houses."

Mariko pouts, gazing longingly at Seven. "But Seven's house is awesome! He has so many games!"

"You suck at them, though," Seven points out cheerfully.

"That is inappropriate," Jaehee says sternly. "You are a married woman. It is unthinkable that you would even _consider_ sleeping over another man's house."

"She was just kidding, Jaehee." Seven sobers up, seriousness taking over his features. "But... what do we do about Jumin now?"

Yoosung, who has been quiet all this time, pipes up. "We could try to make him remember Mariko," he suggests. "He loves her so much! It shouldn't take him a lot of time to realize it!"

"Hmm... That's right." Zen looks thoughtful. "They say that even though the mind doesn't remember, the body still does..."

"Then you should try touching him, like holding his hand," Seven says mischievously. "Or you can even go further than that~"

Mariko blushes crimson. _"H—Hey!"_

Zen promptly jabs Seven at his side rather forcefully. "Stop being silly. If this is the trust fund kid before he met Mariko, then he's back to being a total good-for-nothing jerk! He'd probably just brush her off coldly since he didn't like women!"

Yoosung deflates. "That's right..." he realizes. "Then what should we do?"

"I think," Jaehee speaks up, "that only Mariko can know how to warm Mr. Han up. She _is_ his wife, after all. She knows almost everything about him. Isn't that right?"

Mariko nods vigorously, her eyes sparkling. "Yes! I will do my best!"

* * *

•••

* * *

Jumin walks along the path, gazing at the trees. He had been permitted to stroll around the gardens of the hospital, so he didn't pass up the chance to get some fresh air instead of the stifling, disinfectant-filled atmosphere of the hospital.

He takes a deep breath, his mind muddled with extremely puzzling thoughts. So that woman — Mariko — is his _wife?_ Judging from her disarming, sincere face and the solemn expressions of the RFA members, it confirms that it isn't a joke. However, Jumin still can't believe that he desired settling down with someone. Most of his life, he strayed away from women as much as possible, not wanting to interact with them much further than mere business matters. His father is the one who seems to chase after them, craving their company. Jumin has never understood why.

And Elizabeth... He can't believe that he paid attention to a girl instead of his beloved Elizabeth the 3rd. It is just impossible. Elizabeth the 3rd is his life, his everlasting company. He can't ever imagine a life where he doesn't have his cat by his side, instead having a real life wife living with him at his house.

Jumin doesn't know how he should approach this matter. He doesn't recognize Mariko. He doesn't feel even a tiny speck of feeling which he always feels towards Elizabeth the 3rd. She isn't even his type. He doesn't even know anything about her.

How can he live with a girl he doesn't know?

How can he live knowing he actually has a wife?

"Jumin?"

Ah, speak of the devil. Jumin faces the woman, noting her nervous expression. He does not get why she is disconcerted around him. Perhaps it is because she does not know what to do in his presence?

Perhaps she is as troubled as he is, then?

"Yes?" he asks politely. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to help you remember me," she blurts out.

Jumin raises an eyebrow. Well, she certainly has no problem with saying what's on her mind.

Maybe it's a trait that attracted him to her in the first place...

"How, exactly?"

Finally, she smiles. "I'm going to take you to all the places we've been together!" She easily takes his arm, pulling him to her. "Come on, let's go!"

Jumin blinks as he lets her drag him away. He doesn't even know if the hospital will allow him to go somewhere while he's still admitted, but somehow, none of that seems to matter at the moment.

When he saw that smile, there's been a stirring inside his heart.

* * *

•••

* * *

She takes him almost everywhere. The park, some restaurants, his workplace, _her_ workplace... Jumin can't even recall them all. The woman is like a whirlwind, all cheerful and smiles. There are times that she stops in her tracks, trying to remember what she's going to do next, like an absent-minded individual. There are also times when he discovers that she is sometimes a bit _too_ curious and dense for her own good. It almost feels like there are layers hidden behind that façade, not at all like dark, mysterious women, but like a pleasant, complex personality underneath that innocent, straightforward countenance.

He also finds out that she is knowledgeable about buildings. Apparently, she is an engineer, and a very good one at that. He finds himself interested in her conversations with him, never ceasing in talking to him. He wonders if he had opened up to her; does she know about Rika? About V? About Elizabeth the 3rd?

Jumin is not someone who beats around the bush, either, so he effortlessly speaks his mind.

"What do you know about me?" he asks quietly, gauging her reaction.

Mariko doesn't seem to be surprised at his question. She only smiles a little sadly and takes his hand, not even noticing the uncomfortable look plastered on his face when she touches him. He has never really allowed anyone into his personal bubble before, except for the ones he is close to. But he does not know this woman yet, and even though everyone says she is his wife, there is still a nagging doubt at the back of his mind. At times, he even thinks that this may be a mere unpleasant dream.

When they sit down at a nearby bench, she faces him with a particularly serene smile.

She begins to recount everything she knows about him. She tells him that he's horrible at driving (to this, he twitches, but lets her finish before protesting to it a little), his special talents include golf and foreign languages, he likes wine, cheese, and tea, he doesn't like sweets, he likes symmetrical and striped patterns, he has a habit of drinking wine regardless of the time and place whenever he is stressed, his preferred outfit is a three-piece suit, he prefers pinstriped suits, diagonals make him anxious, he has a Grey Station and a Zet Box (which she admits that she plays far more often than he does), his official title at C&R International is Project Director, he knows a lot about wine but doesn't like drinking alcohol, and that he attended a university overseas. She also adds, hesitantly, that she knows of his affiliations with Rika and V, and doesn't want to tell him what she knows unless he tells her it's all right.

Jumin blinks at her slowly as she finishes her verbal biography of him.

"...Are you sure you are not just some sort of rabid fan?" he asks gingerly.

Mariko pouts and slaps him on the arm, albeit playfully. "Not to mention that your jokes are horrible!" she exclaims with a grin. "Though I do like it when you tell them, though, because it's a part of your charm. You make them sound funny!"

He does not know what to say to that. She seems to sense the awkwardness seeping into the atmosphere between them, so she continues on.

"Also, for a first date, you'd like to buy an uninhabited island and spend some time alone together. So, that means you'd like to be alone with your date!" she informs him.

"I see," he says dryly.

Mariko cheerfully ignores his remark. "Also, if you had to give your date a gift, you'd like to gift her a choker with a pink diamond and place it on her yourself. Or you'd gift her a pair of pretty heels. However, you worry about the Asian superstition that should a person gift a pair of shoes to someone, the receiver would walk out of the gifter's life."

"Then..."

"The choker you gave me is in my jewelry box back home!" Then she hesitates a little. "...at _our_ home."

"..."

Mariko gulps, feeling tense. Though if it's due to positive or negative feelings, she does not know. "Oh, and with women, you have no preference in looks, but you want them to be polite and punctual."

"The complete opposite of you, I presume," Jumin remarks wryly.

Mariko frowns at him. "...And when you tease, it's sometimes very annoying."

Suddenly, Jumin is overcome by the urge to hold her. Startled by this desire, he reigns it in, refusing to succumb to the temptation while he is still trying to figure this woman out. He glances at her expression once more and frowns. There is just something about her that draws him to her. True, she may not be the most polite woman in the world since she doesn't mince with words, but the way she says it speaks volumes of her character. He has no idea if she's punctual or not, but he suspects that it won't matter, anyway.

If he truly loved this woman, he had already embraced her flaws and fully adored her positive traits. He isn't the type to stay with someone whom he doesn't like, after all.

Perhaps he is now starting to understand...

* * *

•••

* * *

When it's almost nearing dusk, he finally asks her to tell him about what she knows about his relationships with V and Rika.

Mariko doesn't hesitate and blurts out, "You only knew too late that you cherished Rika... far more than friendship. You were happy for V, though, and harbour no hard feelings for their relationship."

Jumin doesn't say anything, so Mariko continues on.

"You also have a book that Rika gave you... and you always read it whenever you couldn't sleep..."

"Stop."

Mariko blinks, peering at him hesitantly. "Okay, I will. Are you all right?"

Jumin is perspiring slightly, and Mariko can't tell if it's because she's rattling too many things about him or if he's merely sweltering from the heat. It _is_ the middle of summer, after all.

"...I'm fine." Jumin stands up and unconsciously unbuttons his vest to give himself more breathing room. It's a good thing the hospital allowed him to don casual clothing at least instead of their flimsy hospital clothes.

"Well, do you want some fruit shake at that stand over there?" Mariko suggests. "I know the owner pretty well, and the shakes are delicious. You can order watermelon shake or even an avocado shake since you don't like sweets much!"

"I don't eat or drink commoner food," Jumin says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mariko doesn't seem to be listening. She's now dragging him to the stand, unaware of the annoyed expression that flickered on his features.

"Did you even hear what I—"

"Come on, Jumin!" She turns to him and beams. "You _love_ the shakes I suggest to you. I'm sure you'll love this one!"

Jumin is too startled to say anything and can only let the woman order him a drink and push the said beverage in his hands, prompting him to taste it. While he hesitates, she buys four fish cakes and is holding the sticks in her hand.

 _"Please,_ Jumin?" She looks at him with imploring eyes. "You won't know how good it tastes if you won't try it!"

Somehow, he can't find it in himself to ignore the pleading expression on her face and obliges a bit reluctantly, taking a sip from the watermelon shake she offered. To his surprise, it actually doesn't taste so bad. And if real fruit is used, it's pretty much healthy without outrageous amounts of sugar or even preservatives.

"See?" Mariko looks proud of herself as she takes a bite out of a fish cake before holding out a stick towards him. "Here, eat this, too!"

"...My father always told me not to eat that kind of food," Jumin says slowly, staring at the street food she's holding.

"You won't regret it!" she chirps, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Come on, say _'aah'_! _"_

Jumin's features twisted into that of confusion mixed with disbelief. "What...?"

"Open your mouth! I'll feed you!" she urges.

"...That is not proper eating etiquette."

Mariko laughs, then boldly takes his chin by her free hand, stunning him by her forwardness.

"Say _aah_ ~" she says sweetly.

Once again, Jumin is overcome by a strong urge to succumb to her whims. He tries to fight against it, but he finds that he is powerless to this unknown desire. It looks like even though he doesn't remember a thing about this bubbly woman, his body still does, and it's reacting pleasantly to her advances. He supposes that he shouldn't think too much about the multiple times she has slipped into his personal bubble without even asking since she is apparently his wife, after all, and this sort of intimacy should be like second nature to her.

But he is still very unsure of what he should do. His heart and his mind are like two different beings, telling him different actions to do.

Jumin, however, figures that it won't hurt to give in to her just this once. He opens his mouth slightly, just enough so she can gently slip the fish cake inside it. He takes a bite and chews into it thoughtfully.

"Well?" Her eyes are bright with curiosity. "What do you think?"

"...It does not taste bad."

Mariko grins. "Yay! I knew it. See, I told you —"

"However..." Without warning, Jumin swoops down and aligns his head in such a way that their faces are unbearably close to each other. Mariko's heart skips a few beats as she feels his breath tickling her lips, almost as if he were teasing her.

She swallows heavily as she stares straight into his fathomless dark eyes, feeling like she's drowning inside them. Jumin has never really been the excessively expressive type, preferring to show his emotions more through actions rather than words. But there's something coiling underneath the windows of his soul that it makes her all nervous and anticipated for a reason which she can't comprehend.

"...touch me like that again," he says breathily, "and you won't know what I will do next to you."

Blood rushes to her face in an instant, enveloping her cheeks with flaming-red blushes. Her mind spins, there are pleasant chills running down her spine, and she can't help but gulp occasionally.

There is a ghost of a smirk on Jumin's face before he turns away from her, drinking his watermelon shake. When his proximity is away from her, Mariko tries to take a deep breath, attempting to calm her pounding heart.

 _That tease..._ She pouts at his retreating back. _This is how he always wins in our arguments... Argh..._

* * *

•••

* * *

It's when the RFA invites him to a restaurant to celebrate his admittance out of the hospital that he starts to remember tidbits.

When he approaches the location, he spots Mariko, laughing as she is seemingly engaged in a conversation with Zen. Something inside Jumin clenches at the sight.

 _"Aw, Zen!" she says with a giggle. "You're so charming!"_

 _"I am always charming," Zen boasts, mimicking one of his acts as he dramatically poses against the counter. "It's a bit of hassle having looks this good... Ah, how unfortunate this world is to have such a handsome man like me sauntering in the streets."_

 _This only makes Mariko laugh more. "You know, I don't even know if you're only acting or not!"_

Jumin doesn't know why, but he freezes in his spot, his head hurting a bit as he can't keep his eyes off his wife. Now, she's having a playful banter with Seven, her eyes shimmering brightly than it ever had in their last meeting when she was trying to get him to remember her. Seven grins and affectionately ruffles her hair, earning him a mischievous jab at his side.

 _"You know me better than anybody else in the whole world!" Mariko exclaims._

 _"Of course!" Seven declares, pumping his fist into the air. "We are one-of-a-kind soulmates!"_

 _"Yeah!" She slaps his hand, laughing happily._

 _What is this..._ Jumin tries to rub his temples, but the spinning and pain in his head won't cease.

 _What am I remembering...?_

 _"Hahaha! You're really bad at this, Mariko!" Yoosung teases as he pounds her character effectively in Tekken 6._

 _"Sh—Shut up...!" Mariko blushes in embarrassment, trying to defend what dignity she has left._

 _Yoosung chuckles. "You're so cute."_

Jumin stiffens. Those are memories he personally witnessed a while back.

* * *

•••

* * *

It's when Mariko turns around to look out the window that she sees him.

"Oh! Guys, it's Jumin!" she announces happily. "And he's..."

The words are lost in her throat as she realizes that her husband is suddenly turning away, his steps almost aimless yet purposeful.

"What? Where's that guy going?" Zen exclaims.

"Maybe he forgot something in his car?" Seven guesses.

"Perhaps..." Jaehee's voice trails off when Jumin shoves Driver Kim away and slams the car door on the older man's face. "What is Mr. Han doing...?!"

"Oh! He's terrible at driving!" Mariko exclaims in horror. "I—I have to go after him! I have to—I have to—"

 _"Mariko!"_ Jaehee says, gripping the woman's shoulders. "You're stammering horribly. Calm down for a bit." She whips her head towards the male members of the RFA. "Luciel! You have your car with you, right?!"

"Already on it!" Seven calls out, immediately out of the door.

"J—Jaehee... Jaehee..." Mariko sobs. "Jumin has never tried to drive before... He's not in his right mind... I have to go after him...!"

Jaehee bites her lip, conflicted. "I understand how you feel, but..."

"I'm sorry, Jaehee!" Mariko instantly pushes her away, rushing outside.

"Wait, Mariko!" Jaehee shouts.

"I'll stop her!" Zen exclaims, running after Mariko. Yoosung, despite his shock and hesitance, followed after him.

Jaehee's breath catches up in her throat as a familiar swell of panic bubbles inside her chest. _It's far too similar to what happened that day... Oh, God... Mr. Han..._

 _"Isn't your wife in the RFA as well?" one of Jumin's business partners muses. "I've always noticed that she's really close to the other men there compared to you, her husband."_

 _Jumin is about to tell him politely that it is none of his business when another one of his partners speaks up._

 _"Actually, I saw her with a guy going inside a disco earlier," he says, unaware of the immediate turbulence boiling inside Jumin. "What a woman... doing that kind of thing in public... She looked dressed for the occasion, too—"_

 _Jaehee had already stood up, alarmed. "Mr. Han—"_

 _Jumin stands up from his seat and abruptly goes out the door._

 _"Mr. Han!" Jaehee calls out, shocked. "Mr. Han, you've gotten it all wrong! Mr. Han, please wait—!"_

 _But Jumin is already out of sight._

 _Jaehee slumps in her chair, wondering on whether or not she should call Yoosung, Zen, or Seven about Jumin's apparent "outburst"._

 _"Assistant Kang?" one of the business partners says in puzzlement. "What is going on?"_

 _"Is his wife really cheating on him?" the other one pipes up._

 _"No." Jaehee's voice is tired. "Mariko would never do that."_

 _"But the disco —"_

 _"We're secretly planning to surprise Mr. Han by throwing him a celebratory party," Jaehee explains. "He's got the promotion he deserves, after all... And Mariko suggested that it would be at a disco so he can have fun since we all chipped in for a private room along with karaoke."_

 _"Oh dear... I guess we've set him off..."_

* * *

•••

* * *

Jumin isn't aware of what he's doing, only that he's driving around in a craze and he can hear Driver Kim faintly shout his name in alarm. But Jumin can't register any of that inside his mind; his head is still spinning, and he feels so confused and even troubled by this onslaught of emotions. He does not want to believe that his wife is cheating on him, of course, since he knows her better than that. However, what disconcerts him... is the fact that the other guys in the RFA can give her everything she wants. Even if he's gone... she'll be okay without him. But he...

Without her, he can't breathe.

 _When Jumin arrives at the driveway where he parked his car, he darts around for his chauffeur._

 _"Driver Kim!" he shouts. "Driver Kim!"_

 _When he receives no response, Jumin doesn't waste any more time. He doesn't even care if it's Yoosung, Zen, or Seven who swept his wife off her feet, but he needs to know the real truth behind this. Whether or not she is cheating on him... he will only believe her words._

 _Jumin opens the car door and drives._

He remembers a bit more now, and he doesn't like it.

He must have driven very slowly, since in his peripheral vision, there's a figure chasing after his car. He doesn't know who it is; perhaps it's a policeman, but he doesn't really care at the moment. He needs some sort of outlet for this pent-up, bottled emotions inside him.

"Jumin...! JUMIN! _STOP!"_

Jumin's half-lidded eyes flutter open instantly, and he unconsciously steps on the brakes in his astonishment. There, in his rearview mirror, is the same figure, only the image is becoming clearer and clearer by the second.

His wife.

Jumin's heart twists. He doesn't want to see her right now or even talk to her; he needs to sort out his turbulent feelings first. He desperately needs to get rid of all these unnecessary and uncharacteristic insecurities surfacing inside him. He doesn't want to see her until he is worthy of her again.

But he has never been a man to run away from his problems when coming face-to-face with it. He's not like Yoosung, who drowns out his emotional anguish by becoming obsessed over video games. He's not like Zen, who's blatantly honest with himself and his feelings and still managing to be kind and polite in the midst of it. He's not like Seven, who harbours far more secrets than the norm and shuts everyone off once they become too close to him.

He's Jumin, and he doesn't know if he has his own person or is merely a combination of those three.

"Jumin, wait! _Please!"_ Mariko's tone is urgently desperate now, and she sounds tired from all her running. Jumin has to give her some credit; she is faster than the average person when it comes to sprinting.

Jumin shuts his eyes, unsure of how to proceed. His memories are still not complete yet; they are intermingling and being confusing. He doesn't even know how to differentiate them from having come from either the past or the future.

 _"Jumin!"_ Mariko shouts again.

Jumin steps on the gas pedal and zooms off, leaving her behind. Mariko grunts and chokes as she ceases in her tracks, staring at Jumin's car speeding off in disbelief.

"Mariko!" Seven's familiar voice called out to her. "Hop in! Hurry!"

She whirls around to see Seven's red car and immediately goes inside.

"Please hurry, Seven! He's going to hurt himself!" she pleads.

"I know" is Seven's serious reply before whooshing his car towards the direction where Jumin has gone off to.

* * *

•••

* * *

It's when Jumin realizes that he's starting to run low on fuel that he curses.

 _Damn... This feeling..._

He is slowly remembering more now. The car accident... The crash...

If he goes on any faster, he might end up in the exact same situation.

He isn't an unreasonable man. He resigns himself to his heart-wrenching feelings as he slowly steps on the brakes.

 _This is not who I am..._ he muses to himself, feeling horrible as realization seeps into his mind of what he is currently doing. _I must apologize to Mariko... I must not get carried away by my emotions..._

 _I have to stop running away..._

 _I have to face the truth..._

 _I have to talk to her..._

 _Because I never got the chance to talk to her..._

When the car stops by a parking area _(thankfully),_ Jumin lets out a heavy breath which he hasn't realized he'd been holding. Guilt wracks his heart as he completely remembers what happened before the accident.

However, he still can't recall the feelings he has for his wife.

He still can't remember those feelings of love...

 _"JUMIN!"_

Suddenly, the loud, familiar cry of his wife effectively snaps him out of his depressing thoughts. Jumin jolts as the car door suddenly slams open, and he realizes that he didn't even lock it in the first place.

Mariko's face appears, her expression a mess of emotions. She sobs as she launches herself onto him, hugging him tightly as if she never wants to let go.

Jumin immediately feels the same guilt throbbing in his heart once more.

"Mariko, I am—"

"You _idiot!"_ she yells, slapping his back. "How can you be like this?! I never even knew the reason _why_ you got into that accident in the first place! I—I mean... Jaehee explained to me about her own guess, but I wanted the explanation to come from _your_ lips!"

Jumin is stunned. "I... I am... truly sorry."

So he decides to tell her everything. His unexpected insecurities, his subtle jealousy, and the last nail on the coffin. To her, he spills out every inch of his feelings, opening his heart and revealing it to the one woman who has seemingly always understood him. Every word that flows out of his lips cause the heavy weight on his shoulders to lighten, relieving him of his emotional burden.

Apparently, this has been the necessary cure all along. To confide in her, to rely on her, to trust her with his heart as well as their relationship. Suddenly, everything is in clarity, and he has never felt better.

Jumin can't even express how much of an idiot he has been.

Mariko's eyes grow wider and wider at each explanation, until she sobs once more.

"Don't cry..." Jumin finally has the courage to hug her back, wrapping his arms around her around her and relishing in her warmth. "I'm sorry I acted that way... I never wanted to hurt you." He cups her face in his hands, a gentle smile curving his lips. "You've always been there for me every step of the way, loving and trusting me even though I've messed up at times. I regret that it is at this point that I realize how much you mean to me, and how much you have impacted my life with your presence."

Mariko stares at him, startled. The tears just freely flow down to her chin. "Then... D—Do you remember me now...?" she asks hopefully.

Jumin manages a beautiful smile, softly caressing her cheek. "Of course, my dear...

"Of course I remember you."

* * *

 _fin_

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my gosh! This request was given to me about two or three weeks ago and I only managed to finish it now. I'm sorry if it seemed too rushed or lame; Jumin and MC (or Jumin and OC) is really foreign territory to me, so I tried my best to give them justice. **Shiranai Atsune** , thanks again for giving me this challenge! ^_^


End file.
